a woman without claws
by my own hell
Summary: Bella feels bitter and broken when Jacob give her up for a marriage of money and invited her to attend his wedding. So Bella decided to go with her false fiancé Emmett Cullen
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

><p>A woman without claws<p>

A woman feels bitter and refraction when the empties his heart suddenly from her dreams, and that is how Bella felt when Jacob give her up for a marriage of money and invited her to attend his wedding. So Bella collected the debris of her heart and decided in order to preserve her dignity to go and in order not to be the focus of pity present she was taken with her false fiancé who was a young Greek handsome Emmett Cullen, who answer her announcement in the newspaper and almost everything quietly ended if not the appearance in the image Emmett's authoritarian brother Edward who expose her wounds and highlighted her pain. Bella got stuck between the sea waves and she did not find out until too late the depth of water underneath her.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY TELL ME WHAT DO YO THINK?<strong>


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The hired fiancé

''Needed a handsome young man for a few hours at an easy task. Attractive reward''

That was the announcement that was published in the newspaper by Bella swan; she recalled its echo when she heard the door bell ring. Her brother's eyes turned to her and he looked at her cynically but she did not care to the glances he was giving her and she said in unusual sharp tone

''Can you open the door?''

She turned to the mirror to make sure of her appearance. I had plain brown hair, i had dull blue eyes, I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; and i was 5'4 tall. So i had average tall and body. I was Jain plain. I was living with my married brother in the suburbs of the city. Before the door bell ring i spent the last half hour in the living room listening to a lecture from my brother about my childish behavior. But i was and still unwavering on going to Jake's wedding to Olivia and i was also intent on going with a handsome young man as her fiancé. I'll convince everyone at the wedding that I don't care that Jake give me up. I am going to give Jake the impression that my love for him was superficial just like his love for me. I am going to laugh and look happy just like the others with that guy who answered my announcement, and disprove the claims of everyone who said in pity

''Poor Bella has been fooled. Jake married her best friend. Bella must be miserable and heart broken.''

Her brother Mike didn't move from his place even when the door bell rings once again. Mike is older than her by five years and he feels like it's his right to guide her to the right path. He is 30 years old and married. Their parents left America after her father retired from the police to France. And they didn't travel until after they received a promise from Bella that she would live with her brother and his wife. Bella wasn't upset of this situation but she was happy until everything happened between her and Jake. Her brother told her

''You can't do that. How are you going to explain your fiancé disappearance in the days after the wedding?''

Bella felt that her emotions almost got her expose. The mirror showed me that I was pale. No one other than her knows the depth of her wound that Jake caused and how much i love him. He was everything to her, he was her life. But i wouldn't get hurt after today. Men will be out of her life after today. I have to answer my brother question. She said

''I am going to move to north England and no one will know that the guy that went with me is hired fiancé. ''

Mike stared in disbelief

''You are going to leave us to go to north England? You must have lost your mind. Who do you know there?''

''No one. This is the point of going there. I wouldn't stay here to get people's pity. In my case, if i want to forget, I have to change my surroundings and my friends.''

''What about the promise you made to our parents? They wouldn't have left the country if they know that you would be thinking of leaving me and jess one day.''

''I'll write to them. They'll understand.''

''I won't let you go.''

Bella almost yelled at her brother's face. But she controlled herself. I and Mike were always on harmony. Jessica was a good to me. I answered him quietly

''I am 25 years old. I can take care of myself.''

''What about your job? I met your principal lately; he praised you a lot and said you are the best English teacher he had seen. You can't resign school.''

I remembered my principal angry reaction when she told him her decision of resignation. In the end he was nice and understanding. I answered my brother

''I discussed the subject with the principal and I submitted request for work in Liverpool.''

''You did not tell me anything of this. How could you treat us like that me and Jessica?''

Mike voice turned from mad to soft while he adding

''Don't do that to us Bells. I know you are hurt. But you shouldn't turn your life up side down. Don't leave us bells. Remember we love you.''

And Bella remember the cruelty Jake treated her. His dad owned garment factory in the city. Four months ago he merges his factory with anther factory owned by Olivia's dad her best friend. After days of the blend of the factory Bella felt the pressure that Jake's dad was putting on his son. Over less than month Jacob broke the engagement. Two weeks ago Bella received the wedding invitation to Jacob and Olivia's wedding. The door bell rings again. Bella said

''He'll think I am not here.''

I realized my brother won't open the door so i get up to do it myself. While she is moving he commented

''Anyway, your idea of picking up a fiancé is absurd.''

''Please, Mike let it go. I told you if I didn't go, they going to think I am a broken heart. And if I go alone, they are going to stare at me in pity wondering how I am feeling. So if I went with my fiancé, the waiting guy on the door if he accepts. I am going to feel very happy calling Olivia and asking her for an additional invitation card for my fiancé.''

''I am still on my opinion. Your idea is absurd. None the less I am going to open the door to see the tomfool who answered your announcement.''

While Bella heard the door opening and her brother coldly welcome the guy inside, she lift the letter signed from Emmett Cullen the Greek guy who answered her announcement, she was thinking that the Greek is stylish and gorgeous.

Seconds over the young Greek enter the living room and stand in front of Bella. She was surprised by a tall handsome; he had a broad chest and muscled like a serious weight lifter with dark, curly hair, he was huge. If it weren't for the smile I saw on his face, I would have feared him and he had those mischievously brown with golden flecks in them eyes, I felt his confusion and tension. Mike left the room for Bella and her guest. She let him sit, she sits down too and she notices his expensive and stylish cloths and shoes. His hands are soft so he didn't work in tough job.

* * *

><p><strong> THIS IS MY NEW STORY . SO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS GOOD OR AWFUL OR AVERAGE OR TERRIBLE ? <strong>

**I NEED A BETA. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP. THE LAST WAS UN INTRODUCTION**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>I just like moving them on my own little chessboard.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter two<span>**

"Are you Greek? your name doesn't show it"i asked

" You like Greek guys?"he asked i ignored his question.

I asked him how old is he "20"  
>he looked older than that Bella said "i preferred an older guy"<br>she felt his disappointment so he asked "Did many answer your announcement other than me?"  
>"Others didn't care. They thought it a joke. And you don't look like you need the money. Can i ask why you answered it ?"<br>She felt him get bothered with her question. So she changed the subject and she told him that she wanted him to pretend to be her fiance for one evening.  
>She notice his confusion and his astonishment so she briefly explained to him her story. He looked very affected by what happened to came form a country that considered the engagement a very story bond between two families and it is very rarely when you broke it up and if you broke it up it is considered an insult to the other said infuriated<p>

"i can't imagine someone would break up with you, you are very beautiful. and your eyes are charming. and you chestnut hair it is like fireworks in it."  
>and i of course turned red. He continued smiling proudly "No, i don't believe a moron would let you go."<br>She said bitterly "Even if what you are saying right which is not he give me up.  
>Do you agree to play the role i offered?"<br>he asked "How much you are going to pay?"  
>"500$.Is it enough?"<br>"Yes, it is enough for role i am going to do."  
>Bella felt confused. the guy in front her looks like he is from a wealthy family and educated. why does he need the money so she asked him "Are you on vacation in the states?" "No, i am studying at the university here."<br>"Why do you need 500$?"  
>"Because my personal allowance ended a long time ago. I am under Financial deficit ,<br>and i don't dare asking my brother any more money. I done that once, i can't do that again."  
>"Is it your brother's money?"<br>"No, it is my money but my brother Edward control it."  
>"Why is your brother controlling your money? How old is he?"<br>"30 years old."  
>"so he is ten years older than age difference isn't that big."<br>"He is my half brother. Edward's father died when Edward was seven. My dad loved and trusted him to bear the financial responsibilities. He give him the right to control our money if something were to happened to him.  
>for further clarification he told her about his sister Alice and she is 22 years is studying in university in added "She is in good relation with him because she is very serious about her study,<br>but she also doesn't do anything to get him mad. My behavior on the other hand are always in focus because my behavior don't pleases him he very tough on me. I thought to be more careful because without Edward's bless i can't get my inheritance when i become twenty one and i would have to wait until i become twenty five."  
>Bella felt that Edward is being unfair to isn't only stingy, but acting like dictator.<br>She said "your half brother can't keep you from your inheritance."  
>"But he can. So i decided to be careful, at least until the end of the next four months when i become 21. My dad left for me and Alice a great wealth. what i can't understand is why Edward acting so stingy with my money. Anyway my brother shouldn't know any wrong behavior i do until my next birthday. I can't live in poverty until i become twenty five years old."<br>"What about your sister?Does he stingy with her to?"  
>"She looks content although i think he is stingy with her to."<br>"Does she have to wait long time to, before she get her money?"  
>"She won't get it until she is twenty five years old. And he can prevent her from having it until she is thirty."<br>"Thirty?That is to long."  
>"That IF she just pissed him off, or done something deserves reproach. but Edward wouldn't delay her inheritance because he think she behave well. In his eyes she doesn't do anything wrong. He doesn't know she..."<br>He stopped taking when he felt, he is including in the privacy of his family. He said "I don't know why told you all these things. Anyway i don't think you going to meet Edward or Alice one day so it is okay to tell you our secrets. Alice have a poor American boyfriend. And being poor and American would make Edward very mad if he know about it. but Alice acting smartly about it and she wouldn't let him know her secret until she have her money."  
>Bella felt like she is gossiping with Emmett about their family latest news. Which is totally none of her business. She thought that a young guy and girl who is adult and educated, their life shouldn't depend on the mood of a dictatorial man is not fair. She asked him "Why does your brother don't like Americans?"<br>"Our cousins married two Americans girls and failed in their marriages. The two girls have an affair on their husbands and their marriages ended with divorce. Edward thinks a lot about our cousins and they are his best friends and he think their marriage failed because they married Americans women. in our country divorce is consider a disgrace and that is what happened in our family."  
>"So your brother think that all Americans are traitors and not good enough for marriage."<br>"Yeah,that is what he thinks, and more, he think they are material and gold diggers. Because the two ladies that married our cousins, they were after their's husbands money."  
>"what happened with your cousins were a coincidence. It can't be that a very American guy and American girl have the same bad characteristic. No one think the same way."<br>"That is true. But Edward is very stubborn and he doesn't change his opinions easily.  
>Alice's boyfriend for example if Edward met him, he would have kicked him out immediately,<br>not only because he is American but because he is poor."  
>"So your brother think that all the Americans guys to are gold diggers and only married for money."<br>Bella felt that Emmett started getting bothered with where the conversation is going. She FELT hatred towards Edward which is stranger to her.

Emmett just said "When Alice get her inheritance, she'll be very rich."  
>And the subject ended at that. She told him the wedding date and place which is after 9 days and the hotel address in Forks.<br>Bella notice that Emmett is turning red, she waited to hear what he want to say. He said stuttering "Can i...have...the money in advance?"  
>"You can but what will ensure me that I'll see again?<br>"I promise you i won't let you down, please believe me."  
>She stared at him and thought of Edward what would he do if he know Emmett's behavior to have 500$.<br>She decided to trust Emmett, and she give him the money. On the door saying goodbye he give her a bear hug that knocked the breathe out of her, he thanked her and he said "We'll be going to that wedding to have fun and dance and persuade everyone with our true love."  
>I laughed and he laughed his loud laughter then he asked "Is forks a big town?"<br>"Not really"  
>"Alice has friend there."<br>"Really."  
>"Yeah, they met when Alice was here to learn English for a year. This girl goes to Athens once a year in the summer for two weeks. Then Alice spend the rest of the summer with Edward in our home in the island."<br>"One day you will visit our island, and we will show the Greek hospitality."  
>Bella laughed at the idea sure that it will never happened "Bye see you next week."<br>"Bye."  
>She watched him go thinking how handsome and stylish he was, and proud she is going to feel waking with him in the wedding. Because the point of all that is to keep her head high. No doubt she is going to feel jealous and betrayed and hurt she lost her two best friend and her fiance, Jake and Olivia. But Jacob doesn't deserve the love she feels for him after he hurt her like that. Her brother Mike always warn her from him even after what happened she can't think of anything other than him.<br>Before Emmett wakes far way she asked "What is the name of your island?"  
>"Poros."<br>"I have heard of it."  
>"Heard of it? you should see it, when you visit Athens, you have to take a boat and visit Poros.<br>Have you ever visited Athens?"  
>She shake her head so he said "Everyone should visit Athens. It is the most beautiful city in the world."<br>"May be I'll in the future."  
>She waved bye bye FOR HIM and enter the house and closed the door.<br>As she expected, she came from the wedding as a winner. Everyone liked Emmett, she felt some of them envy her for having such a handsome fiance.  
>when she introduced him to Jacob and Olivia, she notice that Jacob didn't say a thing. She wondered a couple of times if Jacob and Olivia are really in love or like Mike said that Jacob married Olivia for the money.<br>She had lots of fun with Emmett, he could be really childish sometimes, he spend most of the time cracking jokes, telling her funny stories.  
>And She spend most of the time laughing so hard and she even dance a little bite.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>please review i know it is been a month since i updated i was very busy with tests and my word had something wronge with it and you didn't review i am so sorry so please please please please review and i still need beta<strong>

**REVIEWS = FAST UPDATES **


	4. THE INTORDUCTION

** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT** **:**:::I

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

There was reporter in the wedding and in the weekend issue of the local newspaper Bella read: "**among the wedding guests were Miss Isabella Swan and her rich Greek fiancé Emmett Cullen. Answering our question he said that he study law in America and that he and his bride will stay after they married in Poros."**

When Mike read the newspaper he got upset. He said "What's this ridiculous speech. Why did you agree to talk to that reporter? I didn't expect you to act so recklessness. How did you manage to attend the wedding and do all that acting?"

She felt confused and mad. She didn't expect the reporter to write these things in the newspaper. She wouldn't have let Emmett alone with the reporter in the wedding if she knows. Anyway the article isn't going to do any harm, so she didn't think bout it anymore. There were more importer things she has to worry about it. She is going to quit her job soon. And then she is going to travel to England to rent a new apartment and prepare herself for the interview for her new job. Even if she failed in the interview she is going to stay there until she found a new job and she is sure she is going to find one. Her sister in law Jessica was surprised with her decision to leave them, but she understand in the end more than her husband Mike because she is a woman , and she can relate and understand to what Bella is feeling.

Three days before her two weeks notice end, she arrived home when Jessica told her someone called her:" Your Greek boyfriend called. He wants to see he said it is urgent."

"It is urgent? Did he say what he wants?"

"He didn't thing. But he sounded upset from something, or at least his tone showed it, I told him you would be home at 4 o'clock."

Bella relaxed in her seat in the living room having a cup of tea with Jessica and kept thinking what did this guy want? May be he wants money. Would she give it to him? He played his role perfectly during the wedding, if he asked for more money she would give him 200$. That is as far as she'll give him. Emmett didn't come to ask for money but for her help form Bella. He told her that the article that was polished in the newspaper about the wedding Alice's friend read it. She took the newspaper with her to Athens and she showed it to Alice. Alice got excited to the news and believed it and sent it to his brother Edward. Then Edward wrote to him, when Emmett received it he called Bella immediately.

"He wants to see. Read it yourself."

"He wants to see me? I though you said he doesn't like American women."

"That doesn't matter. If I was engaged to girl this means that my relationship with her series and official, what I don't understand is why had Alice sent him the newspaper and she knows that Edward isn't going to be comfortable with news."

"Do you mean he was going to choose your wife for you?" "No. But he expected me to finish my law school before I decided to marry." "Anyway you aren't engaged to me I don't understand what all this problems got to do with."

She started to read the e-mail Emmett has handled to her. It has one short sentence. It tells Emmett that he knows about the engagement and that he wishes to meet the fiancée as soon as possible. And since Emmett's vacation will be spend in Greece that makes it easy to go with his fiancée and spend the vacation with him there and to meet and know her future family. And Edward finished the e-mail saying

"I expect two both in the next 15 days."

She read the e-mail twice. She found the writer is cruel and doctorial. Did he really expect that the fiancée to leave everything behind and go to the island during the short time he set to answer his calling, because he said so. He didn't even congratulate Emmett on the engagement or how Emmett is.

"Do you really expect me to go with you?"

"I would be very grateful if you do it. I am going through a difficult time lately and now if I break up the engagement that'll be too much because I'll bring shame to my family."

"You aren't breaking up the engagement because there is no engagement."

"I can't tell him that."

"But you have to tell him."

Emmett looked very sad and disappointed and he said to her

"Please, think about it before you say no. Please, accept to come with me for just two weeks."

"What is the benefit of that?"

"When Edward sees you he'll agree on my choice. Yes, he'll agree even though you are American. He thinks I'm immature and I don't know how to manage my money. You on the other hand are mature, sensitive and you can. My total opposite, he'll notice this fact."

"But he doesn't like American ladies."

"I think when he sees you he'll agree on my choice and he'll consider me wise and mature."

He pause to see Bella's reaction, she stay silence. He contained

"If you agree to go with me, everything will be prefect and he wouldn't delay my inheritance. If you refuse to go with me, and I tell him the truth that the engagement is a lie that really would mess with me, he would delay my inheritance. And if I told him that I break up the engagement than that would be a huge black point in my record and then he would delay my inheritance."

He stopped again to see my reaction when I didn't say anything he contained

"Please, come with me. You already said that you have 3 weeks vacation before you settle in your new job. Spend this vacation there you'll love it there."

"What'll you do after that? You have to tell him the truth sooner or later."

"That is right. But not after I get my inheritance in September. If you go with me on this vacation, then you return to your country, after 2 weeks from my return I become twenty one and Edward will think I'll marry so he'll stop controlling my money and give me my freedom."

"I can't pretend to be your fiancée. I would love to help you but I can't do it."

"You can do it. I told you, you would leave a good impression on my brother because anyone can see you are mature and reasonable."

"Please, Emmett stops the empty compliments. I'm still thinking about your brother opinion of American ladies."

"I told you his opinion, but that doesn't mean he would object to me marrying an American."

"I don't image him welcoming me with open arms."

I was biting on my bottom lip thinking about it. No doubt Emmett regrets telling me about Edward's opinion of American women.

"Please, come with me. Edward doesn't expect me staying for more two weeks, because he knows you got a job to return to it. After that I return here, and then I'll be liberated from the guardianship of my brother."

"How are you going to explain my disappearance?"

"I'll say you break the engagement up. It doesn't matter if he got mad because I will be free from his control."

Bella kept silence. She asked him if he wants to drink something he said coffee. She goes to the kitchen to get it ready when Jessica told her a letter has arrived for her and that she will get the coffee ready for her. The letter coming from the school that was going to interview her from England telling her that the job has been taken.

She kept thinking about the lost job. It will be fine, she'll find another one. But until then she is free for now. She felt empty even though she can do anything she wants to do. But she used to spend her free time with Jake and Olivia but after their marriage the pain and empty she been feeling is diving her mad but she couldn't order her heart to stop feeling them she was trying to hide them the best she could from Jessica and Mike and apparently she was doing a very good job. When she returns to the living room, Emmett kept trying to convince her, she start to like the idea to prove to Edward Cullen that he was wrong and of course spending her vacation in Greece.

Emmett read that on her face so he said "Are you coming? Are you really starting to think positive about it?"  
>"I don't know Emmett. It isn't an easy decision. I need some time to think about it."<p>

She is thinking about the lies and deception that she is going to do. But Edward is arrogant. He deserves it. He shouldn't keep Emmett from his money. That was unfair and just wrong. When Emmett apparently needs it badly; it is Emmett's money after all. So he deserves to be treated with deception.

"I'll think about it and get back to you later."

"Think about if I tell Edward the truth he'll be so mad. He'll consider the family pride has been hurt because of what I did with you for 500$."

"I though about that. I don't think that it is necessary to tell him that you had taken from me 500$."

"That is right. But he'll be sure that I'm immature (he rolled his eyes when he say that. i almost rolled mien too. Because that is the way he is but so what.) Because I accepted to play your fiancé role. It was all acting."

She felt like he insulting her. That she was immature because she asked him to do that. He saw it on her face so he a saying

"Please, go with me to Greece. I can't tell my brother the truth."

"I'll think about it. And give you the answer."

"When? He expects us in two weeks."

"Tomorrow I'll give you my decision."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY PEOPLE EDWARD AND ALICE NEXT CHAPTER THERE ARE GOING TO BE LOTS OF SURPRISES IN STORY BECAUSE I GOT A REVIEW SAYING THAT THE STORY IS BORING IT IS GOING TO COME. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, IT IS MY FIRST STORY I AM JUST GETTING USED TO IT . I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL GIVE ME 6 REVIEWS AND I'LL BE FAST. EVEN IF YOU ARE GOING TO CRITICIZE ME. AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE EVEN THE ONE SO SAID THE STORY IS BORING. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW . <strong>


End file.
